It is common for people to lay down on a flat surface while receiving a massage. One such flat surface is a massage table specifically designed and intended for administering and receiving massages. It is typical that such tables include an outwardly extending headrest portion. Upon such headrest portion, the recipient places their head in order to create improved alignment of spine, shoulders, neck and head. Various U.S. patents have been issued for inventions pertaining to the various embodiments of a massage table and headrest, many of which disclose massage tables assemblies that are expensive, heavy, and bulky.
Another such flat surface that people lay down on while receiving a massage is a typical bed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,460, entitled “Massage and Therapeutic Bed Extension Device”, issued Mar. 2, 1999 to Fried, et al., describes a massage headrest device that inserts between a mattress and box spring of a typical bed. This invention assertedly provides improved back alignment for the massage recipient while laying on a bed, but undesirably requires multiple fasteners and a cross-member support brace, fails to embody a folding element for compact storage and transport convenience, fails to provide an expedient height-adjustment mechanism to accommodate varying mattress heights, fails to be engineered for lightweight construction; fails to be consumer-friendly; and is generally cumbersome and bulky. The invention described below is engineered without the use of cross-member support braces and adjustable fasteners, and requires no assembly by the end-user.
What is needed is a foldable, massage table headrest that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art that is lightweight, easily stored and relatively inexpensive to fabricate.